Late Night Fun
by WarFox1
Summary: Modern AU. Human!Aster and Mortal!Jack. Jack and Aster have a fun night inside, Spending quality time together like any good couple should.


Aster closed the door behind him as Jack ran and jumped onto his bed, awaiting Aster. Aster stalked up the bed, and slowly crawled over Jack. As Aster inched over Jack, he leant his face down near the hem of Jack's shirt. He bit down on the edge of Jack's shirt and pulled it up to Jack's chest. He let go and brought his head Jack's naval. Jack gasped as Aster licked his way to Jack's pants. He undid Jack's pants and pulled them down slowly. He smiled as Jack's underwear tented. Jack sucked in a sharp breath as the cool air touched his thighs. Aster smirked at Jack and leisurely pulled Jack's underwear down to his knees. Aster rubbed Jack's hard member, eliciting a quiet moan from Jack. Continuing to rub Jack, Aster pulled himself up to Jack's level and tilted down. Jack met him halfway and their lips locked passionately.

Aster pulled away, smiling at Jack's frown, "Tell me what ya want, love." His voice deep and seductive.

Jack moaned as Aster's hand expertly worked his member, "I want…" He trailed off when Aster gave the slightest squeeze around his aching penis.

"Go on, whattya want?" Aster trailed kisses down Jack's chin to his neck and bite lightly.

Jack's words were moaned, "Ohh..Aster..please…"

Aster smirked and sucked on Jack's smooth neck, "Please what?"

Jack bucked slightly in Aster's hand, "Please…" He whimpered, "Make love to me."

Aster smiled and pulled away from Jack's neck, "Of course." His voice was heavy with lust.

Aster let go of Jack's throbbing member and stripped off his pants and underwear. He grinded their hardened members together as he lifted his hips above Jack.

"Wait." Jack said when he turned and reached under his bed for a box. He threw the lid off and grabbed the tube he'd been looking for. He turned back to face Aster and handed him the bottle, "This'll help."

Aster laughed, "I'd say so, thanks." He grabbed the bottle of lube from Jack and squirted it into his palm.

He wrapped his hand around Jack's pulsating member and slicked it up with lube. Jack gasped from the sensation from the cool gel. Aster smirked and gave a minor squeeze around Jack making him moan from pleasure. Aster used his lubed hand spread the excess across his entrance. He smiled down at Jack when he set the bottle aside. Aster grabbed Jack's wrists as he gradually lowered himself onto Jack's stiff member. He winced.

Jack smiled, "Take your time." He said soothingly.

"You're pretty thick down there." He said with a sore smile.

Jack laughed lightly, "Well, thanks."

Aster grinned, "Ya welcome."

Aster held back a pained expression and let go of his wrists as he continued to lower his hips towards Jack's. Jack gripped Aster's thighs tightly as the warmth from around Aster gave him goose-bumps from the feeling. Jack's nails began to dig into Aster's thighs.

Distracted from the pain from taking Jack slowly, He quickly let his hips fall all the down, connecting their hips. Jack let out a loud moan as Aster had shoved himself down. Aster gasped from the sudden pain mixed with pleasure, Jack was the perfect length to hit his prostate. Jack started to buck up.

Aster hissed in, "Whoa there," Aster sat back onto Jack's hips to hold them down, "Let me get used to you for a moment."

Jack laughed lightly, "Sorry." He smiled, "You just feel so good."

Aster smirked as he rolled his hips, Jack's tip massaging his prostate, "Thanks."

Aster leaned forward and gave Jack a subtle kiss, "Okay."

Jack smiled mischievously and pushed his hips away from Aster, right before he would slip out , he thrust back into Aster. Aster gasped as Jack's head hit his prostate with force. Jack slowly worked into a steady pace, pumping into Aster. Aster swayed his hips in time with Jack's thrusts.

Aster bent over Jack, his hands gripping Jack's back as his teeth bit down in the crook of Jack's neck. Jack's hands clawed down Aster's back in pleasure. Jack's thrusts started to become erratic and fast. In the moment Jack had slipped out of Aster.

Jack laughed lightly at himself, "Sorry," He blushed slightly, "Got a little carried away."

Aster chuckled and smiled with Jack, "'S'alright, love." Aster reached back and grabbed Jack member and lined himself up, "We aint done yet."

Jack snickered, "I would hope not."

Aster moaned as Jack pushed himself back inside. Aster's back arched as Jack began to thrust, hitting his prostate every time. Aster inwardly praised his long stamina as he couldn't imagine how short he would've lasted without it. He smiled while he Jack locked eyes, enjoying the site underneath him. Jack didn't realize how much he loved Aster's muscles until he saw how powerful they were. They stretched and writhed with pleasure, quivering whenever Jack would drive himself all the way into Aster, hitting his man's prostate.

Jack's hands explored Aster as his pumping slowed down to match Aster's pace. Jack was feeling every bit of Aster he could reach. His fingertips gracing Aster's abs as he rolled his hips into Jack's. As he felt Aster's muscles, the sensation of his strong muscles moving and quivering began to wear on Jack's willpower to hold his orgasm back.

He moaned his words, "Ugghh…Aster…I'm close…"

Aster leaned down and kissed Jack, "That's right love, let it take over." His voice was low and tired.

At Aster words, Jack let his will slip and his orgasm take over, His legs tightened and his hips bucked faster and faster as he rode his orgasm. He was breathless as Aster continued to roll his hips, feeling Jack shudder from his orgasm, pushed Aster over the edge. He let his concentration focus solely on the feeling of Jack filling him, and being inside him as he grinded their hips together as he climaxed.

As their climaxes slowly subsided, Aster fell to Jack's side. Jack turning with him, not wanting to leave the warmth of Aster. They stared at each other for a few moments, Jack's hardened member finally becoming flaccid. As Jack unwillingly slipped out Aster, Aster moaned quietly, missing Jack being inside him. As Jack looked at Aster's frown, he laughed genuinely.

Aster gave Jack a weird look, "Oi, whattya laughing at?"

Jack leaned forward and kissed Aster, "I never pinned you for a bottom."

Aster lightly swatted Jack's arm, "I'm versatile, thank you very much."

Jack smirked, "Me too. Apparently."

Aster raised an eyebrow, "Never topped before?"

Jack shook his head, "No. But I liked it."

Aster smiled, "Good."

Aster looked up to the ceiling in thought, "Ya up for'nother round?"

Jack laughed, "Only if I get to bottom this time."

Aster laughed with Jack, "Fair 'nough, love."


End file.
